Cover Up
by Dorian Havilliard
Summary: Mortal spy au. We all know Percy and Annabeth post Tartarus but what if Tartarus was an organization and Percy and Annabeth were humans kidnapped by Tartarus. This is kinda like their cover story for when the freak out but not.. Discontinued
1. The Trip

**Disclaimer: You can't wake up this is not a dream... Oh right uhm. I don't own Persassy**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **The Trip**

* * *

I was in pain when I woke up. Its pretty usual. Nothing out of the ordinary but atleast I'm not covered in blood. Slowly I sat up, rolling my shoulders trying to get the stiffness out of it. I close my eyes. Maybe today will be the day we finally escape. The day Percy and I finally leave. It's so strange for me. I don't regret being with Percy and therefore being trapped with him. I just don't understand why. Percy... My percy. Percy has been my best friend since we were 11. We met at a camp and every year since we got closer and finally on his 16th brithday we became a couple. I swear he cannot take hints, I have to be upfront with him. I remember when I first kissed him. He was so surprised. It reminds me of when we were captured and now we're treated like lab rats. I frown at the memory but it vanishes. I don't want to think of that anymore.

"Percy?" I whisper, my voice barely louder than birds chirping outside.

He doesn't reply. I can hardly even see him. We're in a small cell with a tiny square window. I can see the outline of Percy's face. His handsome rough face. He looks so calm that I could believe we were in his cabin at camp and we had just fallen asleep. I have the urge to kiss him. Just so he would wake up and I could see his beautiful green eyes.

"Annabeth, I know I'm fabulous but stop staring." Percy says half asleep.

"Do you always have to joke around?" I ask, honestly.

"You do call me seaweed brain for a reason. I have to live up to the reputation."

"If I recall correctly that was actually because you went for a swim in the lake and when you came back you had seaweed on your head."

He smiles. "You know me, Wise girl."

I smile. Even in dire situations he makes me happy. I don't know how-

"Get up!" A gruff voice yells. I can hear the smile as he spits the next words. "Or we'll send Arai."

Percy visibly shudders and pales. I probably look worse. The arai consist of 5 people that basically torture you. They torture Percy the most. I walk over to Percy quickly and help him stand. I know for a fact that his wounds aren't healed. He doesn't make a sound when he stands. The titans, as they call themselves, rush in and handcuff Percy first, then me. We are escorted out of the building into a van and I finally notice that Percy has a tattoo burned into his skin. Its their logo. Tartarus.

This place really is Tartarus, I think to myself.

XxX

I don't want to think about where we are going. Instead I think of my dad. I wonder if he even notices that I'm not there. If he even knew I wasn't at camp either. He shipped me off to that place when I was 7. Camp was basically home for me. If only Mal-

I'm jostled into Percy. I look up into his frantic eyes.

"What was that?" he asks.

"I don't know."

We hear gun shots and see the Titans struggling against something. A canister it thrown into the van and suddenly Percy and I fall asleep.

* * *

 **I just realized that cover up is like a play on words.**

 **Follow, favorite and review. If you know what song the name comes from...please do say**

 **Also if you have any advice please do help. I would like this story to be good.**


	2. Confusing Circumstances

**Disclaimer: I dont own Persassy**

 **Annabeth Chase**

 **Confusing Circumstances**

* * *

"Annabeth? Hello? Uhmn..." Percy's voice trailed off.

I looked around. The van was empty but still on. The engine grumbled and the radio was on. I looked at Percy, scanning him for any injuries. He has a little blood from previous cuts. I place my hand on my forehead and notice a lump. I must have bumped my head.

"Let's get out of here," I think I say. I'm not sure the words came out. My tongue feels heavy and my head lolls back and forth. I'm so dizzy. I just want to close my eyes and sleep.

Percy's eyes widen in alarm. "Uhm. Wise Girl!" he shakes my shoulder. "Stay with me. Let's get out of here." I nod big mistake but it's worth it because Percy smiles, relieved that I'm still aware.

Percy places his arm around my waist and slowly we make our way out. I can't see any of the Titans, then again I can barely see anything infront of me. I must have a concussion. Slowly we move outside the van. Percy and I collapse on the grass nearby. I start coughing violently that it turns to dry heaves and Percy isn't much better.

"Careful there!" says someone with a toolbelt clicking and rattling. Presumably one of the people that attacked the van. "You might cough out a lung!"

Percy moves himself so he's positioned in front of me. I roll me eyes but immediately regret it as my vision goes blurry.

"Are they alright?" asks the girl beside him. She looks like she would kill us. Pretty scary... Another person joins them. He has blonde hair and blue eyes in a typical blond Superman looking guy. He's kinda hot, I guess.

"Who are you?" Percy asks suspiciously. I reach out for Percy's hand and hold tight.

The blond holds out his hand. "Of course. Where are my manners. I'm Ja-"

"That's classified information." the guy with the toolbelt interrupts.

The blond rolls his eyes. "No. It's not. Leo! They were kidnapped! The least we could do is tell them our names! As I was saying. I'm Jason Grace."

"I'm Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano." the girls says.

"I'm Leo Valdez. The best and most important person here right now."

Jason rolls his eyes and Reyna just rolls her eyes and says, "In your dreams maybe."

They must be close friends from there bantering. I close my eyes. How long has it been since Percy and I have seen our friends. Calypso, Will, Piper and who could forget Percy's cousins. They must be so terrified for him. Poor Nico and Thalia. Nows now the time to think about it.

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I say. I don't hold out my hand. It has blood on it.

"I'm Per-"

"Persues Jackson," Leo says brightly but shrinks back when Percy glares at him.

"I prefer Percy," he says coldly.

Jason frowns at him. "Are you not curious how we know your name?"

Percy shrugs, "Not really. I'm quite a well known prisoner in Tartarus."

Jason moves to speak but Reyna shoots him a look.

Jason takes a deep breath. "You can either come with us the easy way or the hard way."

Percy frowns. "That... Is quite threatening."

Leo smiles. "We just rescued you, we are also pretty tired but first...maybe we should stop your bleeding, Perce."

Excellent point. I move to Percy and look at Jason and Reyna. "Do you have a first aid kit or anything?"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Leo says like a little child. "I do! I do!"

I roll my eyes and I know everyone else is doing the same.

"Ouch! Synced eye rolls. Mean much?" Leo pouts. He's kinda strange. He pulls out some bandages.

"We'll patch Percy up properly at Jupiter headquarters. Just stop the bleeding." I resist saying you don't say? I quickly work on Percy's back. He winces and moves a couple of times but it does look pretty bad and red.

"So..." Jason says looking awkward. "Percy, do you know anything about Jupiter? The organisation not the planet.

Percy looks at him. "Kronor kept on asking but I really don't know a thing. Wait, do you work for Jupiter?"

Jason swallows and looks away to Leo. "How are we getting back?"

"They should be here soon. I told them that I suspect The girl has a concussion and the boy could bleed out so they thought it would be best for a retrieval. They were confused why there was two."

Reyna looks perplexed. "Maybe they didn't know? Possible right?"

Leo lsmiles. "They should be here in five, four, three, two."

A helicopter arrives. I'm surprised I didn't here it. It's propellers must be noise cancelling. I...I don't know what to even make of any of this.


End file.
